Staying Edward
by Rolled-Over-Beethoven
Summary: How did it come to this? - Sequel to 'Making Edward' - The author has now stopped being such a moron, and is continuing this story...
1. Chapter 1

_**

* * *

**_

A/n: WELCOME BACK FRIENDS

_**I wonder what the plot bunnies have in store…**_

_**If you're not read 'Making Edward', please do so before continuing into the realm of…**_

**…_the big!_**

**…_.the bad!_**

**…_THE SEQUEL!_**

_**Enjoy, and REVIEW!**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I have a brother with:**_

_**Edward's name**_

_**Jasper's looks**_

_**Emmett's tact**_

_**and**_

_**Carlisle's compassion**_

_**But I do not own twilight.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Edward's POV**_

* * *

_Bella,_

_Your words are my food, your breath is my wine; you are everything to me._

_Love, Edward._

* * *

_**Edward,**_

_**All you need is love.**_

_**Love, Bella.**_

* * *

_Bella,_

_Love is indescribable and unconditional. I could tell you a thousand things that it is not, but not one that it is._

_Love, Edward._

* * *

_**Edward,**_

_**Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over.**_

_**Love, Bella.**_

* * *

_Bella,_

_Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies,_

_Love, Edward._

* * *

_Bella,_

_Spiteful words can hurt your feelings, but silence breaks your heart._

_Love, Edward._

* * *

_Bella, _

_We are more often frightened than hurt; and we suffer more from imagination than reality._

_Love, Edward._

* * *

_Bella,_

_Please be reasonable! At least tell me what I've done wrong!_

_Love, Edward._

* * *

_**Edward,**_

_**Can't you take a hint? Leave me the hell alone!**_

_**Bella.**_

* * *

How did it come to _this?_

* * *

_**A/n: MWHAHAHAHAHAA. **_

_**Uh, oh!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Disclaimer 2:**_

_**Quotes from: **_

_**Sarah Bernhardt**_

_**John Lennon (The Beatles)**_

_**Duke Ellington**_

**_Aristotle_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/.n: WOW! Reviews already?! Woo!**_

_**Review!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine!**_

_**Edward POV**_

It was supposed to be the best Christmas ever.

I had the best family in the world.

I had the rest of my life ahead of me.

I had a four point oh average.

And I was no longer a 'geek'.

Most importantly; I had _Bella._

Bella who's beauty grew each day, who's smile lit up a room, who had taught me who I could be.

Bella, who brought me to closer to god.

My love.

My Aphrodite.

My _girlfriend._

And my sister's latest fashion conquest.

Everything had fallen into place, like a life sized jigsaw puzzle the fates had put together just for me. And we'd been _happy._

We'd _all _been happy.

Even Bella hadn't complained that everyone in my family had got her a - rather large - present. Despite kicking up a huge fuss on her birthday when I got her one, tiny little present.…and several typically larger 'un'-birthday presents. In my defence, she hadn't told me that I couldn't - and she'd obviously liked them.

But then, after the festivities, when every last little decoration had been put away, and when the new year had been welcomed in by my mother's annual ball. We went back to school on the thirteenth of January; and the fates delivered me a late Christmas present.

And she was everything I never wanted, and more.

Tall. Blonde. Rude. Preppy. Fickle. Rich. And stupid. Very stupid.

I was half surprised I didn't hear a trumpeting parade when she'd arrived in Forks during the holidays.

Instead, her presence was announced by Mike Newton; the King of Forks High himself, who, being in the just-past-break-up-stage with Jessica Stanley, had been aching to get his claws into something, or someone new.

He'd had the gall to tell me to 'keep out of it'. As if I'd have taken my eyes off my Bella long enough to notice somebody new; let alone a new _girl._

_Especially _the sort of girl who would have given me the 'geek treatment' last year.

But it soon became apparent that somebody up their hated me. And they hated me a _lot._

How did I know this?

Because Tanya Denali had arrived in town.

And everything was her fault.

_**A/n: DUN DUN DUNNNN!!**_

_**Reviewwww!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/n: Enjoyyy!!! REVIEWW!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine!!!**_

_**Chapter 3 (Already! Holy Sha'nizzle!)**_

_**Bella POV**_

That night Edward turned up.

In fact, it wasn't that night. It was about five minutes after Biology would have ended. Apparently he'd noticed my absence. I was almost surprised.

And I was a bitch.

A class A bitch.

All over again.

He rung the bell several times, and I turned my music up several notches. I'd chosen Dizzee Rascal just for the occasion. Edward's favourite.

Not.

"I'm the man for the job let me work it!" I yelled along; lying back on my bed, not dancing along since I remembered what had happened last time I'd spent the day jumping around my room. "I won't waste no time I'll make it worth it!"

When the doorbell had not been fondled for about three songs, I abruptly yanked Dizzee out of the CD player and chucked him elsewhere. I'd have to tell Emmett I'd actually _used _the thing. Having informed him, gently as I could, at Christmas, that I wasn't exactly the 'rap-loving' sort of girl.

I pushed in part one of Classic FM's latest 'Chill' collection, and sat cross legged on my floor; almost-happily breathing in the dulcet tones of Chopin.

After a while, I noticed that there was an annoying sound puncturing the melodies, and leaned my head out the window to see what the hell it was; and to tell it to buzz the fuck off.

But when the damp air of Forks hit my face, my favourite velvety voice hit my ears.

"Oh, she doth teach the torches to burn bright.

It seems she hands upon the cheek of night

As a rich jewel in Ethiop's ear-"

The slight breeze carried his beautiful voice up to me.

_Oh Edward._

His eyes met mine, and I was entranced by him, as his tongue worked around Romeo's lines. His hands were empty; he was reciting the words from memory to me. I felt my eyes fill with the tears I'd been dying to shed for the last fortnight.

"Did my heart love till now? Foreswear it, sight." He continued the prose. His hair shifted in the wind. "For I ne-er saw true beauty till this night."

He stopped, and we looked at each other for a while. It might have been seconds, but it could have been minutes. I felt my heart pound in my chest, and my breathing speed up. Then, as the tears finally spilled over and onto my cheeks, leaving tracks as they sped downwards towards the earth, I saw the spitting rain begin to start outside, where Edward still stood; motionlessly peering up at me.

I made my way downstairs, and opened the door. I saw him still standing there, peeping up at my window as though he expected me to reappear there soon.

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" I said softly, watching as he turned around to face me in the doorway. His pale skin almost glittered in the sun; and the red of his hair shone fiery in the light. He didn't smile, but stepped towards me once.

"Oh speak again bright angel", he sighed out gently, and stepped forwards again, nervously. "For thou art

"As glorious as the night."

He carefully picked his way to my door, and we stood looking at each other for a long while. Eventually my tears dried up, and I could feel the stinging rivets that were left on my face.

The look on his face was heartbreaking.

"I love you, Bella", he whispered softly, and reached out to cup my cheek in his hand. I tried not to let myself lean into his touch. And I tried to slow my heart, which sped to a hundred miles an hour whenever his skin came into contact with my own. Fragmented memories attacked me.

"Do you?" I questioned.

"More than Romeo loved his Juliet", he replied, his face was serious. His lips in a line, and not my favourite crooked grin that usually dominated his face. The look he gave me was foreign, and terrifying. I knew he loved me, but I couldn't let this go. I'd always been so stubborn, and it had almost ruined me so many times. And yet, I never learned.

"Maybe you should take a leaf out of his book", I heard myself say, "and prove it".

Then I shut the door in his face. I slid down the mahogany and wept more tears than I knew I could ever possess.

If Charlie had come home that night. He would have found me crushed into a ball like a broken doll by the door.

Somewhere close, a nightingale mocked my tears.

_**A/n: Oh gosh, this is getting so sad! Why do the plot bunnies do this to us!? WHY?!**_

_**Review!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Songs mentioned: Dance Wiv Me - Dizzee Rascal.**_

_**Other quotes are from Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare! (The ever loved!)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n: Mmm. Here we go again. Plot bunnies? What's happening next? This story is very confusing huh? Sorry guys! **_

_**Anyway, so I got told to whore out my other stories, and here I go: GO READ THEM! Lol. That is all? Seriously, apparently they're not crap, so it'd be awesome if you popped over to my other fics and got your teeth into them. Some are looking pretty lonely…**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Edward POV**_

_Take a leaf out of his book, _she'd said, _prove it._

I sat on my bed, head in my hands.

Emmett would have gone to the gym and punched the living daylights out of something, or someone.

Jasper would have studied.

Carlisle would have worked.

You'd think being Edward I'd play my piano.

But no.

I'd walked in, looked at the beautiful instrument for a grand total of three seconds, then kicked it as hard as I could, and limped up the staircase. Biting back a string of profanities.

I didn't think I'd broken my toe. But I wished I'd broken my leg. Perhaps the physical pain could have swallowed the gaping pain that was ripping though my chest. It felt as though Bella had torn out my heart.

_Look after my heart, _I'd thought as I walked away from her home, _I've left it with you._

Truly I had. Bella held every part of me. The Ancient Egyptians believed that the heart was the centre of all things; the brain was unimportant - the heart was where thought was born.

I almost believed them now. My brain was useless; saturated with pain. I could not think, I doubted I could move any longer, I doubted I could speak. I knew that the notes of Claire De Lune hung loftily in the stale air of my room; but I could not hear. My body had shut down. I felt as though my senses had gone into overdrive and my system had overheated, leaving me numb.

_Prove it._

How could I, Bella, how _can _I?

I wished for her to tell me, to reassure me. _Tell me you still love me! _My insides were screaming, _tell me you still want me!_

Did she still want me?

I had no idea how I could prove myself to her. I had _tried _to shake off Tanya. I had tried _so _hard. But I just _couldn't. _I felt as though there were a mental block somewhere that stopped me from being an ass. The first day she'd bitched at Bella, calling her a whore, a slut, and worst of all, she'd called her _worthless. _

I confess, I saw red, and her biting nails had been pulled from my arm before I could see, and I'd wrapped myself around Bella like a cocoon before I knew what I was doing.

Now Tanya was more sneaky. She never insulted Bella, but she clung to me like a second skin. But I kept leaving letters in Bella's locker; kept reassuring myself that Tanya would lose interest. And I reassured myself that as long as she did nothing to Bella it would be okay. She could dig her manicured nails into my arm as much as she liked, as long as she did nothing to hurt my girl.

My girl. Was she still my girl?

I felt something inside of me shatter.

I hadn't known Bella would care so much. I hadn't realised she'd be hurt by Tanya's attention. I'd spent time with her had I not? We'd been together in Biology, and I'd walked her to lessons, and she'd come over after school, and at the weekends. We'd still been happy.

As usual, I was wrong. I always was, when it came to people's feelings. I was a gentleman, and I was kind, and nice. But I had no true idea.

I couldn't even see that I was hurting _Bella._

My haze of thought disappeared for a few precious moments as I realised what I was doing. A sharp flicker of pain wrecked through my body, and I was surprised to find myself standing before my bedroom wall. My fist was bleeding, and the paint before me had begun to flake.

I punched the wall again. The pain felt good, so I did it again.

Then I sat down on my bed, and hung my head.

When I finally looked up I spotted the frames that littered my desk nowadays. Alice had been able to foresee hundreds of Kodak moments over the Christmas holidays; and had thus bought me scores of frames to fill. Almost twenty sat scattered across my desk, where Bella had placed them once we'd shoved them all in frames before we went back to school. Almost all of them were of me and Bella; but some also had other members of my family.

My favourite, however, was one of just Bella. She'd been pulling a stupid pose and I'd snapped a picture. Then she'd blushed bright red and I'd snapped that too - this was the picture I loved most. Bella, red-faced and looking absolutely stunning in a blue dress that Alice had forced her into for the New Years Ball. _Beautiful._

Looking at the picture tore me up inside. I'd hurt the angel that stood before me in a welded black frame. The eyes which looked out at me from behind the glass were filled with sadness and sorrow now; split moments with flashes of pain broke through the sad once in a while. My Bella was hurting.

And as loathe as I was to admit it; it was all my stupid fault.

I had to get rid of Tanya.

_**A/n: Uh oh! Review?**_

_**Oh, and go look at the other stories, pleasey? **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n**_

**_This fic is now being continued._**

_**Sorry about before,**_

**_I love you all._**

_-R-O-B-_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/n: Dear readers, I'm back: With a vengeance.**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine, in any way, shape or form.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Edward POV**_

It'd started on the day Tanya first came to our school. I hadn't even noticed her until lunch time, because I was too busy paying attention to Bella, who looked radiant, even with red cheeks, and a red nose, from the cold. She'd spent the day in one of my massive jumpers, and trying to avoid the ice. I'd kept her tucked under my arm so she didn't fall. She fit so perfectly there. I loved the feeling of protecting her.

Lunchtime, however, came the change for the worst. We'd just sat down when I heard a high pitched voice announce themselves.

"I'm Tanya", the voice cooed, "You must be Edward Masen".

I looked up to see a tall blonde girl that I'd never seen before. Obviously, this was the new girl Mike had told me about earlier that day. I looked over at his table to find him sending death glares at me.

"Uh, yeah?" I replied, "I'm Edward".

"It's so nice to meet you, Eddie!" this Tanya girl carried on, "I've been hearing stories about you _all _morning!"

I watched as she stole a chair from the next table, and sat it at the end of ours, next to me, and Ben. Angela and Bella sat on the inside.

"Good things, I hope?" I asked, a little nervous.

"Only the best", she said, leaning forwards and wiggling her eyebrows a little. They were so high on her head they gave her a permanently surprised look.

"Okay", I muttered, and turned around to give Bella a 'save me please' look.

She shot a glare over at Tanya, before reaching forwards and pressing her lips against mine. I slid my hands into her hair, and kissed her back hungrily, I'd never been able to get enough of her.

When we broke apart, Bella sent another look over at Tanya, before settling closer into my side. I saw Angela and Ben looking over at us in triumph. Obviously, they thought Bella had shown Tanya exactly how it was. I took Bella's hand in mine, and placed out interlinked fingers on the table in clear view of Tanya.

Tanya's hand suddenly gripped my arm, and I turned around to ask her to let go, when she started speaking again; her high voice hurting my ears already.

"Of course", she started, smirking over at Bella, "I've heard all about your little whore over there as well. You should leave the little slut over there already. When I'm around, she's worthless." she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder flirtatiously, and I saw red.

I barely noticed myself yanking her hand from my bicep, before standing up, and pulling Bella into my embrace. There wasn't a millimetre of space between us. Her back pressed against my front, and I wrapped my arms tightly - too tightly - around her waist.

"Bella is _not _a whore", I hissed venomously, "Nor is she a slut, and she is worth more than a million of you, or any other girl. If you _ever _dare to insult her again, I'll rearrange that pretty little face of yours".

I pulled Bella out of the canteen behind me. It took the rest of the day to calm down. I took Bella to Port Angeles, and bought her everything her eyes landed on, then dinner at my favourite, fancy Italian restaurant. I'd never, ever been so rude to a woman before in my life, but Tanya had known me for all of five minutes, and already managed to send me over the edge.

The next day, Angela and Ben gave us the bags we'd left at school, and we didn't see Tanya.

Friday was the next sunny day we had. It was quit warm, and the snow had all melted, much to Bella's elation. In her joy, she chose to wear the shortest skirt she owned, with one of my shirts, and a pair of high heels. She concentrated on her feet for most of the day. She was adorable.

We started the morning happily; I'd kept leaving little poems in her locker, and each time she saw them she gave me a long hug and a kiss for my pains. She'd even began leaving some for me. Though she preferred to use song lyrics, they always made me smile.

Unfortunately, she'd moved back home with Charlie, so the first time I saw her each day would be at her locker in the morning. At least I always saw her smile first thing.

But once again, our day took a turn for the worst, when Tanya sat down with us at lunchtime, and had interrupted all of our conversations with loud trumpeting about her few days off, which she'd spent at the spa. All three days. She had, as Bella said later 'absolutely _no _life'. When she'd told us all the stories she could about that, she continued with talk about how much money her father had made in his life, and how she spent all of it.

I'd never enjoyed a Biology lesson more. Me and Bella held hands under the table, and whispered about how annoying Tanya was that lunch time. We came up with plans to eat somewhere else with Angela and Ben the next week; and decided to venture up to Seattle the next day. I privately planned to buy her as much jewellery as I could. I especially wanted a carved bracelet which said _'Edward and Bella', _on the side. A big one, that Tanya couldn't miss if she tried.

Unfortunately, it turned out that I had gym lessons with Tanya, who followed me around like a lost puppy for the whole time.

I ran from that class like a bat out of hell, and Bella laughed at me when she saw I hadn't even bothered to change out of my gym-wear. I hadn't even thought about it, if I was honest, I was just so desperate to get away from Tanya, and nearer to Bella. I told Bella I'd meet her at mine, and sped home. Half an hour later, I was showered, and changed, and kissing Bella before the door was even closed. I begged her to stay over for the weekend, and she agreed.

That night, I made love to her. It was so sweet she cried, and she fell to sleep in my arms in the early hours. I clung desperately to her. Rather than sleeping, I watched her, tucked into my arms. I loved the way her chest rose and fell as she breathed, and I loved the way little words escaped her mouth. She sleep talked, and said my name more than once. Each time, my heart felt like it might explode within me.

I finally got to sleep an hour before our alarm went off, listening to the sound of Bella's heartbeat.

We arose at the crack of nine am, and ate pancakes with Carlisle and Esme, who took the time to dote over Bella, and ask her about college applications. We were planning to go to the same place; wherever that might be. We both applied to a whole bunch of them. I was hoping that we'd both get into Dartmouth. I knew how happy Bella would be if she got into such a prestigious place. I wanted to see the beautiful smile that would be sure to light up her face.

Bella wore my clothes into Seattle that day, and, just like the Monday before, she complained loudly as I lavished her with new gifts. Amongst them was the bracelet I had thought about. She surprised my by sneaking away to get me one of my own, and we shoved them on, laughing about how we matched.

We strolled hand in hand along the Seattle roads that day, both our spare hands filled with bags - she wouldn't let me take them all. Together, we stood outside a tattoo parlour last, and, giggling, she told me about how she'd wondered whether I'd got a tattoo when we'd met. I laughed as she told me how she'd imagined me with 'Bella' tattooed across my heart, and I told her that she only had to ask. Jokingly, she had, and I'd tickled her until she screamed, before pulling her along to a posh café, where we pretended we were posh English people for the evening.

That night, I drifted off to sleep before Bella, and I felt absolutely content in her arms, the cold metal of my new bracelet like a brand against my skin. It was one of the best nights sleep I'd had.

I dreamt of my beautiful Bella, and I woke up to my beautiful Bella.

Nothing could be more lovely.

_**A/n: I AM SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO sorry about before. I intend to finish this fic, and I am immensely sorry that I've been such a cow about it for the last few weeks. Seriously, I was hearing that loads of people weren't liking it, and then I didn't like it, and then I didn't know what to do, and then…well…stuff. Sorry, sorry, sorry, I don't like disappointing anybody, it's the last thing I ever want to do!! I'm so sorry, I hope it's okay from now onwards…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/n: Oh boy. Realised why this fic reads so crud. It's because I missed out one of the chapters. Ahahahaa - nervous laugh - Well, I'll just stick it in here and hope chapter three works as chapter six…ahahaa…**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Bella POV**_

Tanya was the new girl.

Tanya was tall, blonde and stupid.

Tanya was not getting the message.

And Tanya was hanging all over my boyfriend _again._

I slammed my locker door.

_Fucking slag._

_Bitch._

_Can't she take a fucking hint?_

For the third time that week I'd shoved the thick white envelope that'd been left in my locker, into my bag without looking at it. And this time, Edward had caught me.

Was I being corny, or did I see the pain in his eyes?

Why the hell did he throw out his old clothes. If he stuck some of that baggy shit back on with his Harry Potter style glasses she'd drop him like a hot potato.

I was being a bitch, but I hardly cared.

_Shit._

I wasn't even being truthful. I sighed. Edward was fantastic no matter what he wore. He was gorgeous, smart, loving, wonderful in every way possible…

Of course some other girl was going to notice, and try and do something about it, sometime in the near future.

I just wished it wasn't _her._

Not only had she got (as much as I hated to admit it), _natural _blonde hair, massive blue eyes; long-ass lashes, and legs that went on forever. She also had breasts, and daddy owned half of Africa.

_Apparently._

Who the fuck would even _want _to own Africa.

Only her.

Bitch needed to realise that despite having a bigger bank balance than half of corporate America, Edward _wasn't _for sale.

It's just a shame her skull is so damn thick.

Impenetrable.

A direct contrast to her lower half.

I could almost feel the metaphorical steam coming out of my ears and other such orphuses as I watched her carefully coloured and cut claws sunk into Edward's right bicep, and used it to pull him down the corridor towards the food hall.

_That little _wench.

I wasn't sure how long after they disappeared down the corridor I stood there for, fists clenched tightly. But I relaxed slightly when I felt a familiar hand close over mine, and a soft voice whisper in my ear.

"Don't let it get to you", it said, and another pair of footsteps joined my own as we made out way towards the rest of the school and our lunch.

Nobody looked up as we entered, though some people turned to stare as we took out places at the table.

Well, Angela took her place next to Ben.

I stood at the end of the table and looked down at Edward, who looked back up at me with worried eyes; hidden behind gorgeous thick-rimmed glasses that made me want to pull them from his face and press myself against him. Minus our clothes.

Two other eyes stared up at me from beside him; and, as I watched, Tanya reached out and placed her hand over Edward's.

I felt more stares on my back as the tension at our table thickened. Over the last couple of weeks, lunchtime at the unpopular table had been almost soap-opera-esque. I was under the impression that people were now actually taking bets over what would happen each day.

"Can we help you, Isabella?" Tanya asked, sweet as sugar. I felt my eyes narrow at her.

"Edward", I turned to my supposed boyfriend, and ignored the bitch. I saw him trying to pull his hand from under hers and a frown crossed my face. Then I saw how deeply her nails were digging into his skin, and I became downright _livid. _"I need a word. _Privately."_

He nodded, and I watched as Tanya reluctantly let go of his hand.

He stood up and began to follow me out of the hall and into the corridor.

It was then that I noticed we had a stalker.

"Why the fuck are you following us?" I hissed.

"I'm not", she replied, smiling sadistically.

"Fuck the hell off", I told her, and pulled Edward's hand into my own, dragging him away from her as fast as I thought I could without tripping.

_No weakness._

We ended up behind the bike sheds.

And so, as it happens, did Tanya.

"It's a free country", she crooned. I decided to ignore her, and turned around to look at Edward. Who the fuck cared what she heard. _Slut._

"What the _hell _Edward?" I started. "I'm supposed to be your fucking _girlfriend. _What's with letting the fucking whorebag all over you, huh?" I was angry.

I watched as Edward's head dropped. His copper hair fell into his eyes, and he fiddled with the bottom of his shirt. I'd almost forgotten this side of Edward. Somewhere below the surface, the 'old' Edward still lurked. _Shy _Edward. The Edward I began to fall in love with at the beginning of the school year. My posture relaxed slightly, and my eyes softened. His eyes snapped back up to meet mine, and they were full of sadness, regret, and water that was threatening to spill over.

His mouth moved, as though he were about to speak, but I was already going to apologise. I'd been harsh and bitchy. What the fuck gave me the right? Edward had been nothing but amazing to me, ever since I met him.

Then I saw another hand reach out and touch his arm, grabbing him and pulling him away, and a high pitched banshee-like noise hit my sensitive ears.

"Look at what you've done!" it shrieked, "now you've upset poor _Eddie!"_

I'd forgotten all about _her_.

Edward looked panicked; but he was too nice to pull away. Tanya had learnt how to play Edward's game the first day she'd arrived. And she'd not insulted me since. Only an insult to my person would get Edward riled enough to push her away.

I didn't wait to see what happened. Without glancing back at Edward's distressed form, I turned on my heel and left.

My trusty red truck aided me in my skiving.

_**A/n: Oh dear oh dear oh dear!**_

_**Review, my lovelies!!!**_


End file.
